


The Jewel in the Cake Crown

by Polarissruler



Series: Lands of Magic - April Writing [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cake, Candy, Gen, Lands of Magic Challenge Community, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: An explosion of pleasure blossomed on Erza's tongue. Sweet, but not overly so; gentle sourness - a tinging feeling on her tongue that let her carving for more. For a second, frozen in time, she could not think.ORErza eats a cake.
Relationships: Erza Sacrelt & Cake
Series: Lands of Magic - April Writing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725952
Kudos: 1





	The Jewel in the Cake Crown

Silver plate, polished until it shone like the brilliant moon. Holding a silver fork in her shaking fingers, Erza prepared to eat a bite from the decorated cake.  
Glazed with topping, as fluffy as could, the sweet slice lied in the plate. Under the white gown, faint strawberry red lines divided the tender, doughy body. Anything else Erza would have soaked it with syrup until the whole cake swam in burning red. But she was eating the three-layered dream tower 'Strawberry Wonderland', the greatest cake in the world. How could she ever taint that sacred relic with her meddling? Everything - from the bight-red strawberry lying in a cream rose to the dainty crumbs that fell as Erza carefully dug the fork deeper - had become a part of a sweet ritual. The bite entered her mouth. The moment of divine revelation.

An explosion of pleasure blossomed on Erza's tongue. Sweet, but not overly so; gentle sourness - a tinging feeling on her tongue that let her carving for more. For a second, frozen in time, she could not think. Tasty, lovely, delicious - more powerful than a kiss. Blown by the perfect combination, Erza dropped her fork. The slight ring of glittering silver striking the table passed through the sugar fog and forced her back to her senses.

"Requip! Fork!" After summoning the utensil back in her hand - how could she waste time picking it? - she attacked the delicious cake again. 


End file.
